Deus ex machina
by KartenK
Summary: L'air frais était étrangement agréable pour une nuit de janvier, le ciel était clair au-dessus de lui, et Chris aurait trouvé dommage de ne pas terminer la soirée par cette paisible marche. Ce n'était certainement pas la décision raisonnable, mais même des années plus tard, Chris ne regrettait aucunement cette décision. Pre-canon.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "sauvetage"._

* * *

« Je peux te ramener Chris, si tu veux. »

Chris avait l'esprit trop embrumé par l'alcool pour conclure très rapidement que la proposition de son amie était la plus raisonnable. Il était bien trop tard – ou trop tôt – pour qu'ils restent plus longtemps en boîte, même si Chris avait envie de rester encore, d'étaler le temps pour ne jamais avoir à partir. La soirée était trop belle, et il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. C'était facile, ceci-dit, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu grand monde depuis que le Grand Prix s'était achevé quelques semaines plus tôt.

S'isoler était une mauvaise idée, il en avait conscience. Il le ressentait dans les attentions de ses proches qui avaient suivies le GPF. Josef lui avait aussitôt laissé entendre que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas un aussi grand désastre qu'il le laissait entendre – bien que Chris restait convaincu du contraire – et que se morfondre n'allait certainement pas l'aider à reprendre pied pour les prochaines compétitions. Gemma et Constance lui faisaient du thé quand il sortait de son lit à quatorze heures tous les jours où il n'avait pas à s'entraîner, et il savait qu'elles échangeaient des regards inquiets. Les autres patineurs et ses ami.e.s l'avaient bien invité à se voir plusieurs fois, mais Chris avait systématiquement décliné. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner plus, disait-il, pourtant tout ce qu'il voulait – et faisait dès que possible - c'était rester dans son lit dans le noir, monter le son de ses écouteurs et prétendre qu'il avait un quelconque espoir d'un jour effleurer une médaille d'or du GPF. Il pouvait vivre sans les Mondiaux, sans Olympiques, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas Victor Nikiforov. Mais une, une seule, c'était pas trop demander, si ?

Ce soir-là, cependant, Chris n'avait pas pu y échapper. Il avait essayé, mais le lendemain était un jour de repos et ses mamans lui avaient simplement interdit de rester à la maison. Puis c'était les 18 ans de son amie d'enfance, et même dans son mal-être il pouvait se rendre compte que manquer ça était indécent. En marchant jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous, Chris s'était répété sans y croire que tout se passerait bien, et il était surpris que tout se soit effectivement bien passé. L'alcool aidait, peut-être. Mais c'était aussi les rires et les voix ravies de le revoir qui lui rappelait que Josef avait peut-être raison – peut-être que la vie continuait, que tout le monde s'en fichait, et qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans et encore d'autres années devant lui à concourir.

« Non c'est bon, je vais rentrer à pied.

-T'es sûr ? Tu tiens à peine debout, laisse moi te ramener.

-T'inquiète, conclu Chris en se levant, c'est juste à côté. Dans cinq minutes j'y suis.

-Envoie-moi un message quand t'arrive, ok ? »

Chris ignora sa vision floue quand il salua tout le monde dans la rue, et tourna à gauche. Le chemin était simple, il lui suffisait d'avancer tout droit dans la vieille ville, puis de longer la rivière quelques mètres avant d'arriver chez lui. Cinq minutes était ambitieux, surtout quand il sentait très bien qu'il était incapable de marcher droit. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour, juste quelques mètres pour demander à ce qu'on le dépose. Mais l'air frais était étrangement agréable pour une nuit de janvier, le ciel était clair au-dessus de lui, et Chris aurait trouvé dommage de ne pas terminer la soirée par cette paisible marche.

Ce n'était certainement pas la décision raisonnable, mais même des années plus tard, Chris ne regrettait aucunement cette décision guidée par une simple intuition et un cœur qui peinait à retrouver pied. Chris pensait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu meilleure coïncidence, pour que ce soit ce soir-là qu'il rencontre sa princesse. L'histoire avait des airs de fictions, et souvent lorsqu'il commençait à raconter, on pensait qu'il présentait sa partenaire. Chris n'était pas sûr qu'un sentiment amoureux aurait pu avoir le même impact sur sa vie, mais il se contentait de sourire et de poursuivre.

Là, dans l'herbe humide juste au bord de l'eau, Chris avait d'abord entendu des miaulements. Un son strident, si faible mais si aiguë comme seuls les chatons en ont le pouvoir. Ses yeux cherchèrent aux alentours jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur une forme si petite que la lumière du lampadaire l'éclairait à peine. Les poils blancs étaient sales et mouillés, la couleur contrastant suffisamment avec les plantes pour que Chris les remarque. Il s'approcha d'abord doucement, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer l'animal, mais celui-ci continuait à miauler vers lui, avançant même jusqu'à sa main. Il avait l'air mal en point, et Chris ne voulait pas imaginer comment il s'était retrouvé au bord de cette route, si près de l'eau.

« Sssh. Ça va aller. »

Chris n'en savait rien. Il avait déjà eu un chat dans sa jeunesse, mais il n'était pas non plus un expert en la matière. Et même quand il prit le chaton dans ses bras, le caressant du bout des doigts pendant qu'il le ramenait chez lui, Chris n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mais ils prirent soin l'un de l'autre. Chris n'était pas croyant, mais il se demandait parfois si cette rencontre n'avait pas été juste pour lui, juste quand il en avait besoin. Si cette soirée n'avait pas été qu'un rouage pour l'amener à ce chat et à ce lien qu'ils partageaient. Chris était sûr qu'il aurait fini par tout laisser tomber, qu'il aurait raté ses entraînements au profit de plus d'heures dans le noir, or ces heures se raccourcirent quand il avait un chat à nourrir, ces heures étaient plus calmes et relaxantes quand il avait une présence contre ses hanches. C'était un peu étrange, voire un peu déconcertant, d'aimer un chat à ce point, et Chris n'arrivait à l'exprimer qu'en enfouissant sa tête dans la fourrure blanche. Et quand les ronronnements arrivaient à ses oreilles, Chris était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sauvé ce chat, mais qu'ils s'étaient sauvés l'un et l'autre.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
